Fall of perspectives
by Tinuviel-luthien
Summary: A series of short stories each based on a different character’s point of view on the fall of Doriath. (Maedhros, Celegorm, Eluréd and Elurìn posted; Coming soon: Curufin, Dior, and Elwing)
1. Default Chapter

**Note: This chapter is the fall of Doriath from Celegorm's point of view. **

**Enjoy**

We march forward with strength. Determined. We had the right to declare what was our own; years of desire had pushed us to this. The greatest jewel of our lost father has been brought back to the surface within our reach. It was ours to reach out and take. In the months preceding this hour we had sent Dior numerous messages, and for each the response was the same. Silence.

He is young, he hasn't lived through the sorrow and the misery that we have, he will never truly understand. He wasn't there thousands of years ago when our lives were taken into the hands of evil. Dior like his father did not hear the oath we swore, neither of them saw the march we took against the Valar. They may have heard the stories and the songs of our actions yet they still took little heed. All those who opposed us became our enemies; it was by their own choice, not ours. Dior does not realize our anger and that our pursuit will never die. He has now opposed us, so we march forward once again to the inevitable; relighting the shadows of our past. As the blood of the Teleri had, years ago had fallen on the blessed shores, blood now falls in the halls of Doriath.

I watch as my own blood pools at my sides, Dior himself stands over me, "And may you be shown no mercy for this treachery."

"Treachery?" I gasped for a breath, "performing the task I swore before the gods in middle earth; finishing the task my father died for, a task that stole the uncounted lives among my kinsmen; regaining the greatest jewel of middle earth, which my father himself crafted; it is you who brought forth this treachery."

He took no time to let my words sink in, he responded quickly in his defence. "You think me vain, for my desires Celegorm son of Feanor? Did you not take the time to think that I too suffer because of this, for the Silmaril is the only memory I hold of my parents. I have seen the cruel fate of men, yet the light offers hope not just to myself but to my people."

With that he withdrew the sword from my body, and prepared to continue in the battle, I watched him, as I lay helpless on the ground. He looked back at me a final time; his eyes showed me no love. A strange sensation rippled through my body, I had seen those eyes before.

_She stood before me, the fairest of the all the Eldar. Her beauty was the sole thing which could be compared with the greatness of the Silmarils. My heart desired her, for her delicate voice and graceful body had won my heart. I reached out to feel her soft skin._

_"Forsake you quest for Beren lies in a hopeless pit beyond the aid of anyone. Abide here with me, and let go of the past, the painful memories. Time will close the wounds, for you have a lifetime to live. His time is over. Come with me, I will help you." I caressed her cold cheeks gently with my warm fingers._

_She drew back like a scared kitten, yet I stepped towards her once more. "Do not fear me, for I will not harm you, fair princess. Together we can live for many ages ruling in peace and prosperity. Think of the good you do for our people. Your beauty carries a power that many could profit from. Why deny many of happiness while grieving for one alone?"_

_Suddenly she gained force and pushed me back; caught off my guard I stumbled. "Do not instil your lies into my head, for I do not fear you. For if I forsake the only one whom I truly love, I will not live in happiness. How do you propose I instil good while I grieve forever? You know nothing about me, save that I am the daughter of Melian and Thingol. It is not me whom you desire: it is my beauty and my name." She spoke but a mere sliver of truth, for I knew her far better than she could ever imagine. Her eyes caught mine, and they pierced my heart, shooting sharp daggers. They looked at me with everlasting coldness far from any form of love. A chill ran through my spine._

The chill ran through my body, cooling the blood in each vein. A chill I never wished to feel twice, his eyes were clearly those of his mothers. I took the last of my strength to break the gaze that held us together. I knew it was time, for my part in this battle was over. There was no more I could do, as I felt death overtake me. I have faith in my brothers. They will reach the Silmarils before the end. Within this fate neither elf nor man could intervene.


	2. Eluréd and Elurìn

**Note: This chapter is from Eluréd and Elurìn's points of view concerning the fall of Doriath.  
**  
_**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all the innocent children throughout middle-earth and the world today who have died or suffered during times of war.**_  
  
**Enjoy**

****  
  
Last night I remember looking out the window at the rain streaming down and I remember Elurìn coming up behind me. "Look Elurìn! It's raining, we can make mud lembas tomorrow!" I remember being excited.

We finished the final touch of our Lembas, and we had even wrapped them up in pretty leaves like the real lembas. "Come on Elurìn, let's go give it to Ada!" We ran through the stone halls leaving our muddy footprints behind us, but we were having too much fun to pay heed to that.  
  
Suddenly Ammë rushed around the corner with Elwing, who was wearing grandma's pretty necklace. "Eluréd! Elurìn! I've been looking all over for you boys. Clean-up fast and meet Elwing and me in the old forest by the fountain, don't waste any time, it is urgent" she spoke sternly, looking both of us in the eyes to reinforce her message.  
  
"But we have to give Ada our Lembas. He made a special order last time it rained" I protested showing Ammë our masterpiece. Normally Elwing would have laughed at us but she was acting strangely quiet today.  
  
"Ada is too busy now. Prepare yourselves quickly we don't have much time." I looked at Elurìn; he didn't understand what was going on either. Nobody ever told us what was really going on. We turned back to question Ammë but she was all already running down the hall with Elwing at her side.  
  
A mischievous grin filled Elurìn's face. "Let's hide on Elwing and Ammë! It will be fun!"  
  
I didn't think Elwing was in a playful mood today but maybe we could get her to laugh. Most of the time she liked playing hiding games with us. So I agreed and we ran out to the old forest still covered in our lembas dough. When we got to the forest we hid inside our secret fort; it was an old tree where you could climb inside, we had even made little shelves and seats. I carefully put our mud lembas on a shelf so that we could give it to Ada later on.  
  
After awhile the fun of hiding was wearing off; no one was even looking for us. "Come on Elurìn, let's go. This is getting boring." We hopped out of the tree and went to the spot where Ammë and Elwing had wanted to meet us.  
  
They weren't there so we decided to go look for Elwing; maybe she was actually hiding on us. Suddenly we both jumped. There were elves screaming on the other side of the forest, but it wasn't the kind of screaming like when Ada got mad. It was the screaming like when someone got hurt really badly.  
  
I looked at Elurìn, "Lets go see!" I said worriedly, he agreed and we ran to the field. We stopped short and hid in the shadows of the trees; we hadn't expected to see this. There were lots of elves on pretty horses and they all had swords, except they weren't as pretty as the ones Ada had. Everyone was bleeding and hurting each other. We didn't understand, Ada had always said we shouldn't fight when we get mad at each other. Maybe it was because you're only allowed to fight when you were of age.  
  
Suddenly something was put over top of my eyes and everything went black. I was lifted up into the air and was put onto a big horse. The horse rode faster than ever I have ever ridden before. I felt fear all through my body but I couldn't move and I didn't dare to scream.  
  
The horses stopped and I fell onto the ground, or maybe I was thrown to the ground. I didn't know, but either way it hurt. I felt someone's boot against my stomach, it must have been a metal boot because I crippled over in agony. I still couldn't see anything because my eyes were covered and I didn't know what was going on. Next I felt pain shoot all over my body and didn't understand it because I had never hurt like this before. The pain was much greater than when Elurìn had hit me one time. I didn't like it. I struggled. I kicked. I screamed. My screams mixed with Elurìn's. Someone else must be hurting him. I hope it wasn't as bad as what I felt.  
  
Suddenly I heard a strange tongue; two male elves were speaking hastily to one another. Soon after the forest grew silent; I couldn't hear the birds chirping or a bubbling creek. The wind had ceased and not a single leaf rustled in the trees. I quietly tried to pull the blindfold off me, the knot was tight but I managed to slip it off my face. I looked around and I saw Elurìn lying next to a tree.  
  
"Elurìn!" I dared to scream out, breaking the daunting silence of the forest.  
  
"Eluréd, are the mean elves gone?" I ran over to Elurìn and helped untie his blindfold.  
  
"I think so; I don't see any elves or their horses." I answered. As soon as I got Elurìn's blindfold off we embraced. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was cold, hungry and I had no idea where we were.  
  
It grew darker as the sun set; the fiery colors filled the sky. Soon dusk became complete darkness and the inevitable terrors of the night ran through our minds as we fell into a restless sleep. 


	3. Maedhros

**Maedhros's view**

**_Note: This is one of my first fics about Feanor's sons please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_**

**Enjoy!**

****

To what point does one push oneself to find glory? To the point where you must spill the blood and cause your own kin to suffer? I wander through the woods in pursuit of Eluréd and Elurìn sons of Dior. Often I think that we have pursued our Oath too far. During the battle the servants of my dear brother abandoned two young elves of the enemy in these forests. I fear to even imagine what treachery they made the little ones suffer through. I could not let Eluréd and Elurìn lie abandoned in the woods, though their father killed Celegorm, the response of Celegorm's servants in my mind was far from rational.

My brothers' confused faces lingered in my mind; they did not understand my search. I thought it to be a useless attack, Eluréd and Elurìn showed no ill feelings towards us, furthermore they were too young to even understand the conflicts. It was in these moments which I repented our endless fury.

I made my way carefully through the forests. The sun is dipping over the hill and last of the golden rays shine over the horizon. Darkness would soon overcome my search. The thought of innocent children starving until the bitter end urges me to continue.

I approach an abandoned lookout, fiery reds and oranges fill the sky. Our treachery can be seen throughout Middle-earth. My heart mourns for all those fallen spirits of the Sindar and the Noldor alike. Despite my regret I slowly turn from the tower to rejoin my brothers. For a force larger than regret burns through my body, the flame of desire of my father still lives within my heart. The sacrifice to regain the Silmaril is great but to give up our quest now would only mean the blood of our kin was twice spilt needlessly.


End file.
